


Музыка творит чудеса

by WTF_MOSK



Series: Человек и его два мозга [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлока усовершенствовали, но ему всё ещё чего-то не хватает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Музыка творит чудеса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic in the music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567154) by [killerweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel). 



У людей Майкрофта ушло почти три месяца на то, чтобы создать полностью функционирующую пару рук и кистей для робота Шерлока. Судя по тому, что один из них рассказывал Джону, ничего похожего нигде в мире не существовало. Требования Шерлока толкнули учёных на совершенно незнакомую территорию, но результат оказался потрясающим. Они совершили прорывы во множестве областей, а некоторые из их достижении действительно могли бы использоваться для помощи людям, которые лишились конечностей.  
Дела шли нормально, ну, настолько нормально, насколько это возможно для квартиры 221Б. Джон просыпался посреди ночи от волнующих звуков новой скрипки Шерлока. Иногда он прокрадывался из своей комнаты, чтобы посмотреть, как Шерлок играет. Ему казалось интересным, что жидкость вокруг мозга Холмса приобретала непривычный оттенок синего, в то время, когда миниатюрные руки заставляли смычок танцевать по струнам. В большинстве случаев Шерлок так увлекался своим занятием, то не замечал присутствия Ватсона. А когда замечал, то играл один из отрывков, которые Джону нравились, а потом он снова возвращался в кровать.  
День, когда Шерлок получил свою скрипку, был довольно неприятным. Холмс был в ужасном настроении из-за того, что Джон действительно поднял и унёс его с места преступления, потому что он вёл себя как настоящий засранец, даже больше, чем обычно. Если бы Джон не забрал его, то по его абсолютному убеждению, у Лестрейда сорвало бы крышу.   
Весь последний час Шерлок ходил туда-сюда по комнате, громко возмущаясь поведением Джона, пока Джон изо всех сил старался его игнорировать. Шерлок не прекратил, даже когда в дверях появился Майкрофт. Старший Холмс поставил свой зонтик возле стены и опустился на корточки перед Шерлоком. В руках он держал нечто напоминающее футляр для маленькой скрипки. Шерлок замер словно статуя, а потом медленно протянул руки и взял футляр у брата.  
Выражение лица Майкрофта, когда Шерлок открыл футляр, Джон запомнит до конца своих дней. Ему очень редко доводилось видеть улыбающегося Майкрофта, и в основном это было фальшиво. Но эта улыбка, именно эта была искренней. Она делала Майкрофта моложе. Джон практически чувствовал волнение Шерлока, когда механические руки осторожно достали скрипку из футляра. После небольшой настройки, Шерлок поднёс смычок к струнам и начал играть.  
Джон не узнал мелодию, в отличие от Майкрофта, поскольку он увидел, как расширились глаза старшего Холмса. Что бы это ни было, Джону очень понравилось. Мелодия напомнила ему весенний дождь, тот дождь, который заставляет тебя скинуть ботинки и идти по мокрой траве, пока он смывает все твои беды и невзгоды. Но вот дождь становится сильнее, пока не кажется, что тебя подхватил и носит по комнате ветер с громом и молниями. Смычок летал над струнами, всё быстрее и быстрее, пока руки Шерлока практически перестало быть видно. Так же быстро как шторм начался, он и закончился. Ему на смену пришли прежние нежные ноты. Когда Шерлок прекратил играть, Джон почувствовал такую расслабленность, которой не ощущал уже долгое время.  
Младший Холмс не сказал спасибо, он вообще редко использовал такие слова, но он что-то прошептал брату так, что Джон не смог расслышать. Майкрофт провёл рукой по банке, в которой плавал мозг Шерлока, словно он гладил завитки воображаемых волос. Шерлок потянулся за прикосновением. Через мгновение Майкрофт выпрямился. Он кивнул Джону, забрал свой зонт и вышел.  
Едва стихли звуки шагов Майкрофта, как Шерлок начал играть снова. Джон с удивлением наблюдал, как Шерлок кружится по комнате. Доктор уже давно не видел Холмса таким счастливым, наверное, с тех пор, как тот смог успешно завершить эксперимент, который начал, когда ещё был в человеческом теле. Шерлок всё ещё играл, когда Джон заставил себя пойти в кровать. Когда Ватсон уже начал засыпать, он готов был поклясться, что слышал, как Шерлок играет колыбельную.


End file.
